


Frisk Dreemurr - Determined Attorney

by GeneralWardog



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralWardog/pseuds/GeneralWardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover FanFiction between the Ace Attorney original trilogy and the Undertale game. This is set 9 years after the Undertale game, which I set in 2010. It also coincides with the Ace Attorney series by taking place right after Trials and Tribulations. I have made subtle changes to characters to match how I they were portrayed to me in the games. In this story; Frisk is a 17 year old female, and after nine years above ground... she'll meet one of the world's greatest defense attorneys. Prepare for the best as an epic collision between characters (with some special original characters by yours truly) from both series' face off against each other in court battling over mysterious crimes and ONE SUPER hilarious case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk Dreemurr - Determined Attorney

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING! This will contain spoilers for the Ace Attorney Series and the Undertale game. If you have not played or watched the first 3 games from the Ace Attorney series and the WHOLE of Undertale (all endings), then be advised, you will be disconnected in terms of investment with the story. I recommend you watch/play the necessary amount before continuing. All rights reserved for their respective owners*.
> 
> Thanks! – Anzac Apelu Laulu.
> 
> This story’s Undertale game by Toby Fox was set in 2010. I made the bold decision to make Frisk a female in this fanfiction and have the last name Dreemurr. I have attempted to try to fit this story alongside the Ace Attorney timeline, just to have some resonance with the actual game. Frisk’s size in the Undertale game makes it difficult to determine age, so I decided that she would’ve been about 8 for the sake of this story. So in 2010 Frisk was 8, and this crossover story is set at the end of Phoenix Wright – Trials and Tribulations; which was set in the exact year of 2019 (according to the Ace Attorney Wikia). This means Frisk is now 17 years old.
> 
> Here are the ages of the main Ace Attorney Characters (2019); based on the AA Wikia:  
> Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth = 27.  
> Franziska von Karma, Maya Fey = 20.  
> Pearl Fey = 10  
> Larry Butz = 26  
> Ema Skye = 18.  
> Dick Gumshoe = 33.
> 
> Undertale ages (2019): The Ages of Asgore and Tauriel (the goat-like monsters) must be about the same, so for the story I will say they look 35 years old immortality with the whole ‘no children’ factor. 
> 
> PAPYRUS and sans were difficult to place ages on, since PAPYRUS is older than sans and the fact of them being skeletons. But for this story, PAPYRUS and sans can be both 27 with PAPYRUS being born first of the two. It seemed like a thing sans would intentionally hide for the sake of humour. Finally, I will make Alphys 33 and Undyne 29. Mettaton being a robot will be “fabulously timeless.”
> 
> To help with the collision of both series, I have set them both in the Ace Attorney world known as Japanifornia, theorised by Ms. Janet Hsu. Now since this is an English fanfiction, we as fans must omit to the official English release of the first Ace Attorney game. It’s supposedly in Los Angeles, where the japan version takes place in well… Japan. Ms. Hsu mentions that the English version is set in a place where Japanese and American culture intersect into what we now know as JAPNIFORNIA. So for the duration of this fanfiction. That’s the location of where this all takes place.
> 
> Now I know what you’re thinking, “If it takes place in the same world as Ace Attorney, then how will you explain the fact that the characters have never come across the monsters that you (Me) said were brought into the world by 2010?” Two things: First, I decided 2010, because of Toby Fox’s gap missing from Undertale where it says “201X.” Secondly, it was convenient to the timeline of Ace Attorney, since nothing eventful happened during 2010 for the Ace Attorney series story wise. So with that in mind, you probably want to know how it all fits in. That will explained in the fanfiction itself.
> 
> There will be newly original characters introduced by me but will not be given descriptions just for the sake of using your imagination. Some will have references around their names so see if you can find what they refer to? Finally, this fanfic is friendly to musical themes, some which require the use of YouTube. So if you want, you can play the indicated theme when mentioned. It can help with improving the reading experience. That is all, thank you and enjoy! –Anzac Apelu Laulu

 

 “…Frisk? What are you doing here?”

***Undertale - His theme, plays***

“…”

“…I appreciate you being here for me but I can’t go back now. Without a soul, I’ll soon be that flower again. I won’t be able to feel anything, I won’t be able to understand what it means, to appreciate life anymore. Better they remember me as I was. Remember what I said before Frisk, look after mom and dad for me, okay?”

“No! We can look after them together. Because I forgive you, and (sniffle)… you deserve to live!!”

“Huh?!”

* (You offer your soul to your friend. It fills you with DETERMINATION.)

“No… I-I can’t Frisk. Not after everything I’ve done to hurt you. To hurt the ones I love. Even my parents <sniffle, tears>. I-I just can’t okay Frisk… Your soul-“

* (You embrace him mid-sentence.)

* (Knowing that giving your soul to him will end your own life, you still are determined to do so.)

In that one embrace, he understood exactly how you felt and accepted the gift.

“…Frisk, you’re such a fool . Oh my dear friend, I can’t believe you came all the way back here to do this for me. I’m so overjoyed, I could even-.”

* (You kiss his cheek for reassurance.)

“T-That’s why I couldn’t leave you behind.”

“…?”

* (A faint light begins to glow from your chest, and your soul slowly makes its way into his chest. You manage to speak one more line before the fusion completes.)

“Hehe… Because I love you.” Finally, the final tear of all this world’s pain, of all this world’s suffering, was shed in that very moment.

“Frisk…?"

* But it was too late...

“FRISK, WAI-“

***Undertale - His theme, ends***

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **“A-ASRIEL!!”  
** I sat up in a rush from the shock of my dream…. *Sigh* It’s the same dream every time. My mom Toriel tells me dreams are the gateway to different realities. I knew that all too well. Maybe in another world, I really did save him. Oh, my dear Asriel.

“Hmm… I can still feel it. My soul.”  
With a hand on my heart, a familiar warmth begins to surface. I have the power to reset time, using my pure determination. Come to think of it, I have no idea how this ability came about. But that’s why I set out on the journey to Mt Ebott 9 years ago. I wanted to see if that mountain held the secret to my power, and a lot of things happened. But that’s another tale for a different time. Long story short, I met a friend that said I reminded him of another he once was close to. I wanted to bring him back with me, but due to ‘circumstances’, he wouldn’t come.

I remember after I met him. I reset the whole experience, trying again and again to free him. But with each reset, I got closer to him. I learned new things about him each time. It felt like we really were becoming friends. I had just hoped that he felt like I was the friend that he deserves. “Ahhh~ Dammit, I shouldn’t be u-upset li-like-“… The door swings open with great urgency.

“Child! Are you unharmed? I heard you cry out and rushed over here as soon as I could!” “Oh, sorry mother, I-I just had a bad… a bad!” Toriel makes her way to my side, kneels down beside my bed and gives me a hug. “That dream again?” I nod as a tear falls from my eye. But it’s caught by mom’s fluffy hand. “I don’t know why! I did all I could! I wanted to save him I did! Why does he still haunt me?” Toriel pulls my head closer to hers, our foreheads touching. “I don’t know child, but I know he isn’t haunting you… After all, he was my son too.” I feel drips of sorrow fall from her eyes onto my lap. I embrace her head near my chest. “…I understand, mom.” Toriel’s sadness turns into contentment as she listens to my heart beat. “…I can hear it, my child. Your heartbeat.”

Yes, Asriel had been her son when he was alive, but he passed away. I still miss him to this day. Even though he knew me for a small time, it felt like I had known him forever. Standing by those golden flowers I had found myself on top of all those years ago, Asriel really was so precious. I would do anything to bring him back, anything! I would even give him my soul! I couldn’t stop thinking about him even as the years above ground passed before me.

9 years ago, I was asked to be the monster’s ambassador. I was really honoured to have asked such a thing, but after resetting so many times before finally giving the monsters the freedom they deserve, I knew I didn’t deserve it. I had actually hoped Papyrus could be the ambassador. Luckily after my decline, he encouraged me and said that he would anyway. I remember it still like it was yesterday.

 _“Thank you, Papyrus…”_  
_“ABSOLUTELY!! AFTER ALL, WHO BETTER TO MAKE NEGOTIATIONS THEN ME!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! NYEH HEH HEH!!”_

After a few years settling in back above ground again, I started high school. CPHS (Congregations of Peace High School). Thanks to PAPYRUS, it was the first ever high school where monsters and humans were able to interact and learn together in the name of mutual peace. At CPHS, my mother was a teacher. And my father was the caretaker of the school. Since my mother founded the school, she made it possible to teach my classes through every year level up to now. I’ve been working hard on my studies ever since, occasionally visiting PAPYRUS and sans at the Monster Ambassador’s office. 9 years later, and here I was, thinking about life gone by.

I felt a chill shiver up through my spine. It was the winds of the night blowing through my open window. It carried the coldness of regret but the gentleness of peace. A haunting melody spun and weaved across the air, whistling right to my ears. It was a beautiful yet daunting sound. It was open because the nights had started to become as hot as the day themselves.

Both of us still embracing each other, I ask. “Toriel, if I gave my soul to bring Asriel back, would you be mad at me?”… “Of course I would! Even though I would be happy to see him, the sacrifice taken for that to happen would still break my heart... As we know from before, you’ve already broken my heart before haven’t you, my flirtatious playgirl?” She gently squeezes my nose as she says that. But that doesn’t make it less embarrassing. “MOOOOOM! I WAS 8 YEARS OLD!! I’m sorry for leaving and all that!!... Geez.” I say that with a puffed flustered face, looking away, but mom just giggles her sweet cheerful giggle.

“I’m only teasing, my child. I know you had to leave our first home, so I forgive you. You really are so cute when you smile you know?” Now she winks at me. “(Blush) I am and I hate it.” I don’t really but she always knows I’m being playful, because she knows exactly how to make me feel better during times like this. As my mother pats my head and rises I say thank you to her. We both clear away the wetness from our faces. “Mom, hehe, thank you so much.” My face is still tickled pink to the brim but I just wave it off with a smile.

“Oh, my child it was my greatest pleasure to help you. I would make you another butterscotch-cinnamon pie but it’s not a healthy habit to be eating sweets this late. Look, it’s already 2.41am and we both have school tomorrow! Hehe, so with that I will return to my quarters if it pleases you?” The only thought I could bring to mind was that my mom truly was the best. “Yes mother I grant thy request.” A silence passes as we stare at each other, but then we just both giggle at my horrendous attempt at formality.

I honestly could not be happier then I already am. “I love you mom!” I make sure to rush quickly into her arms for one final hug before settling back under my bed blankets. She kisses my forehead, and it sends a calming and relaxing vibe into my mind. It also tickles but I enjoy that too, ehehe~. “I love you too, my child. Now rest up, tomorrow is the beginning of a new week.” I answer with my usual “Yes mom, goodnight and sweet dreams.” Slowly closing my eyes, I hear her say “Same to you.” She quietly leaves the room, and I happily drift back to sleep again.

_…_

_Goodnight, to you too, Asriel. …_

 

_Goodnight, my darling Frisk…_

 

" _You’re still out there, right… Asriel?"_

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 ***Bzzzt, bzzt!* *Bzzt, bzzt!*  
** I woke up as my cellphone alarm rang. A truly beautiful morning. I steadily rise from my comfy bed to open the curtains to my windows. A strong light blinds my bedridden eyes. “Gaaahh~.” It lasts only but a moment as the view begins to form around outside. “Woah~ Such a gorgeous sight~.” I couldn’t believe what lay before me. The trees stood tall with an unshakable honour; leaves that seemed to have brushed clean until their dewdrops of the early morning allowed them to shine in the light. The flowers bloomed proudly, dancing swiftly and gracefully in the wind.

They swayed with precision and fell in sync with each other, leaving no flower out of performance. The birds tweeted loving and romantic tunes to their partners, the fluttering of wings being the substitute of flirtatious words. The males caressed their females with their eager beaks, making sure their destined match felt the same and then they all flew together off into the clear sky.

* (The sight of such morning beauty on display. It fills you with determination.)

Realising the window was overly distracting, I pulled my eyes away to another beautiful sight. One I had seen many times since moving in with Toriel. Butterscotch-cinnamon pie, laying upon my study desk. I always loved her dedication and effort she put into my daily life. Toriel had once asked about my real parents, but I told her I couldn’t remember. She told me to not think too hard about it. “When the time comes, we’ll know what to do my child.” That was all she could bring herself to say. Shaking the memory out, I made my way over to the desk, and my nose was raided by a scent of heavenly delight.

I took a bite out of my morning breakfast snack, and was overwhelmed by a delicious and sugary sensation that was pie. My taste buds went immediately under fire as a rapid delivery of sweetness infected my senses. “Ahhh so good! W-wow!” It felt even more enjoyable than usual. Turns out there was some strawberry slices included, how very nice of my mom to do! I wasted no time washing my face, brushing my teeth and getting dressed.

By the time I had finished all that, it was still 8.30am, 30 minutes since I woke up. Strangely enough, I wasn’t the type of girl who would spend 2 hours putting on makeup, and fussing over what to wear. I wasn’t a girly girl. In fact, I was the really reserved girl. I was the type to keep to myself most of the time unless someone made the effort to get to know me, then I would begin to open up little by little. Some friends were naturally good at opening up to me. I felt comfortable around them. I smile with closed eyes as their faces appear in my mind.

Toriel had once said she was worried because I lacked a large group of friends. I replied by telling her that I’d rather have true friends, friends that will stay by my side and want to spend time with me for who I am. It’s better than faceless names as friends. She just smiled after I said that to her. “…I suppose you’re right, Frisk” is all she said.

I also was strangely the morning type. Never sleeping past 8am sharp for some unknown reason. I guess being active was apart of being the type of girl I am. The time passed to 8.45am before Toriel came out. I sat on the living room couch staring at my dad’s trident that he’d used during a couple of my resets 9 years ago. “So are you ready to leave, my child? I hope you enjoyed my special treat!” Toriel opened our front door wide, stretching and yawning. “Yes I am and yes I did! Thank you mom!” I smiled brightly, maybe even brighter than my own determination. My dad’s prized possession was stuck to my memory, but was quickly put aside as soon as mom and I entered our parked car outside.

Toriel drove in silence as I sat next to her. The car felt pretty empty since there was only me and her in the car. So to fill the void that was looming in the vehicle I made conversation, when a topic came to mind. Last week, before class ended on Friday, my mother announced that a special guest would join us for our Monday homeroom class. She said he was the best that law had to offer. I decided to start with that in mind. “Mother, you said we were going to meet a special guest today? Can you tell me who it is please?” She shook her head reverently. “Sorry my child, this person will remain a secret until he is seen by all the class students.” Although she said that with utmost honesty, she seemed genuinely excited about it.

With that as a reply, I remained quiet the rest of the way, studying the busy city life passing me by. Being alone with my thoughts brought me back to Asriel, and the dream I kept having. It felt so real, because maybe it was something I really would do for him, but then it makes me wonder what stopped me when I last saw him those 9 years ago. In my dream I remember saying:

_“Hehe… Because I love you.”_

I love you. Those words, even though they were said in a dream, made me feel light headed for a moment. My face quickly flushed with crimson. Just thinking about it made me blush harder than I could process. I looked down and hid my face hoping Toriel wouldn’t notice.

* (You think to yourself “If only mother knew.” The mixed feelings for her dead son fluctuating in this manner make you confused.)

I shook my head quickly to rid me of those thoughts. I let my mind drift like a leaf bending and twisting away in the wind, the storm of my thoughts refusing to calm down.

Toriel reminded silent as I kept to myself. Within the next few minutes, we had arrived at CPHS. “Frisk, my dear, we’re here n - huh? Frisk are you alright? Your face is flushed red?!” I didn’t want to speak about my feelings just yet, so I said something vague to avoid conversation. “Y-yeah… I’m fine, just nervous about today about the special guest that will be joining us. I’ve never heard much about how law works anyhow.” She just gave me a reassuring pat on the head and a glistening smile only a mother could show. “You need not be worried dear, everything will be absolutely fine.

“He’s a good man. In fact, I’ve heard he himself had a magical journey to a distant world too. Somewhere in England I believe he said. Surprisingly there was even a knight he went up against!” She continued as we made our way out of the car and towards school. “I also heard he has only lost one case in his WHOLE career! Though it seems the defendant of that one case was actually guilty, which is something he and a prosecutor discovered, BY WORKING TOGETHER! Ahhhh~ I wish I could’ve been there to see their determination! ~”

The more she talked about him, the more amazed I became. A single man, being able to claim victory with every single case. It reminded me of the time when Undyne and I watched a lawyer anime on TV called Pursuit of Truth: Claim of Justice. She yelled about how the two men were clashing in an epic battle of wits and logic, where the winner earned the right to mock the other’s shame and humiliation. “I think Undyne would’ve liked to meet that knight that he faced.” Toriel squeezed my hand gently in reply.

We both smiled at the thought. After finally arriving, we parked in Toriel’s especially reserved parking space and wordlessly exchanged waves with Asgore moving the school lawns. We made our way to the classroom. But then we passed a few students who were still disgusted that my mother was a monster. Toriel only hummed in disapproval, and kept walking. I thought I’d help out by squeezing her hand. Those lizard-like monsters, with eyes sharp as needles and deadlier than darts. It’s as if they could see through my soul. The three of them exchanged inaudible whispers to each other.

Toriel seemed a bit panicked and pale like she saw a ghost. I decided to speak up. “Mother, is all well? Your face is pale…?” She shook her head “O-oh n-no all… I-I-Is fine.” I wasn’t convinced but I wanted to get mom away from the vile creeps as quick as possible, so I let her carry me towards class. I decided just this once to continue letting her hold my hand. I was old enough not to, but if it helped just a little to make her feel better, then I was willing to bear with it for her  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
I found my seat at the back and class started. “Good morning class! Today I have a surprise for you. If anyone remembers, we have a guest coming to visit us today. He’s a special lawyer, one of the best in his field. Oh! Here he is now, come in!” The door opens, and I hear two people speaking, but it’s inaudible due to their distance. After a bit, two people make their way into the room. “Hey, u-uh everyone! M-my name is… Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney! And this is my assistant, Maya Fey! We’re from Wright and Co. Law Offices. We live right here in Japanifornia.” Toriel had a huge smile on her face at the sight of these two humans. “Hello Mr. Wright it’s a pleasure!” “Yes it is! We are glad to be here today.” Mr. Wright and Toriel shook hands.

“I’m also shocked on how well you’re taking the whole ‘monsters’ thing. I hear this is your first time seeing one such as myself and the other monsters in this class?” Mr. Wright replied attentively. “I’ve seen a lot, and something like this doesn’t surprise me too much actually aha, ha-ha…ha. I heard about their arrival many years ago. But I’ve never really come across them. I suppose because monsters are more behaved then us haha.”

Mr. Wright coughed to clear the air then continued “Anyway, I’d like everyone to meet this fine young lady right here. My number one Spirit Medium!” He laid his arms flat in the air, gesturing towards the beautiful but strangely dressed woman. I couldn’t help but notice the mesmerizing green gem hanging from her neck. The class all took in her profile. She fell shy with the number of eyes starting at her.

"N-N-Niiiick! . . . . G-Geez.” Her face suddenly pouted, stuttering nervously. Maya looked at Mr. Wright. “Don’t worry, Maya, you got this. I believe in you.” She looked much happier after he said that. So with everyone’s eyes on her, Maya took in a deep breath. Looking more relaxed, she smiled and spoke. “Hi everyone! I’m Maya Fey, as Nick said earlier! I’m a spirit medium!” Maya bowed politely. As I was raising my hand to ask a question, Muffet’s daughter, Charlotte stood up. She was a good friend of mine.

“Hello Miss Assistant! I-Is it okay if I ask… ask a question maam?” Her voice was delicate and gentle as always. Charlotte was only a child when I met Muffet. Back during my underground adventure, Charlotte was 7 years old, but sick. Muffet told me how it was fundraising to nurse her dear daughter back to health; that inspired her to fundraise for all spiders. Thinking back, that would mean she was now 16. Woah… She really has grown quite beautifully since then.

Just then, Maya replied. “Aaw haha, please, call me Maya. Just Maya.” She smiled as she said that. “You can ask anything you’d like! But before that, may I get your name please?” The class then looked at Charlotte for a response. “My-my name is… is! It’s Charlotte!” She quickly but respectfully bowed to Maya. “Oh-oh! I-I see! Thank you, Charlotte. . . . . . Charlotte!” The bowing spider suddenly jolted up with strong crimson prancing over her face.

“Y-Yes?!!” Maya went red as she saw how flustered the darling spider was. “O-oh! Ch-Charlotte, I just wanted to say, you have a beautiful name. Even IF you look like a spider.” Maya gave an innocent smile, and her smile shone brightly over the classroom. Charlotte was stunned, and looked to her side, shuffling her feet. Just then, something caught my eyes. I hadn’t noticed till now, but Mr. Wright was holding Maya’s hand! I felt a newfound appreciation of Mr. Wright and Maya tickle me. (They look so happy, and so strong together..)

“Maya, I believe Miss Charlotte had a question for you?” Mr. Wright softly patted Maya’s head. “I think we should let her ask. Don’t you?” Maya’s face turned a little red as Mr. Wright looked into her eyes. Then she turned away after seeing something on his lips. (Huh? What was that all about?) I played with my hair thinking.

* (You wonder what it was she saw on his lips. The unanswered questions fills you with wonder.)

“You-you’re right Nick! Sorry, excuse me Charlotte, did you want to ask me something?” I was lost in thought when I saw Maya’s eyes. They seem filled with… with!

* (You notice Maya’s determination, a strength which came from Mr. Wright. You are filled with determination, but…)

“O-oh of course maa- I mean – Maya.” A smile escaped her lips “I would like to ask what a Spirit Medium is?” Charlotte then sat gracefully as Toriel spoke after her. “I had also wondered that myself. Previously you had introduced yourself as a Spirit Medium?” Toriel, who was seated with the class, had brought a point of curiosity. What was a spirit medium? Was she, just like me? Is that why I could sense her determination? But all humans have determination, with mine being a unique form since I could reset the timeline. I then attempted to turn it back a few moments.

* Nothing happened.

* You reach out to your SAVE file. Nothing happens.

* You try again desperately to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happens.

...(WHAT?!? What happened to my powers?! I can’t reset even one minute! Could it be…? Maya’s determination, now, overrides mine?!) I looked down, opened eyed at this revelation. Since our guests were busy occupying the attention of the class, no one noticed me. My expressions must have seemed darkened and contorted as I wrapped my head around this first experience of being… powerless. It was such a strange yet familiar feeling.

I remember how it feels to lose control of time. It was against Flowey, the heartless flower. I hadn’t regretted sparing him though. All people, all forms of life deserve punishment when they engage in criminal activities, but the penalty shouldn’t be their life. But that wasn’t the only reason. (Yeah, that’s right. After I beat Omega Flowey, I couldn’t FIGHT the flower. Not after learning about Alphys’ true lab, her failed experiments, where his soul had gone...)

_Asriel…_

The dark thoughts and worry was dispelled when I realised how irrational I was sounding about this sudden loss of power. (Man, I feel silly now. I guess Flowey was right about one thing. I really AM an idiot.) It embarrassed me to think losing my power was Maya’s fault or intention. I let my worries go, and that release came sense of warmth. I breathed internally (*inhale*…. *exhale*… Okay, I feel better now.) “Well!” Maya’s voice shaking me back to attention. “A Spirit Medium, without being overly complicated. Is-Is someone who…” She now was unsure if the class would believe what she had to say. Nick looked at her and nodded in reassurance. “…It is alright, Maya.“ She cleared her throat before speaking again. “…Is someone who can channel spirits of the dead into my body.”

The class fell into a deep, long silence. It was as if the fabric of time had frozen over. Even Toriel was at a loss for words. Mr. Wright stood confidently as Maya went quiet. After maybe 3 minutes, without any signal or warning, the class bore their eyes at me. I logically pieced the situation together. (I see… They think I know something about this, since my battle with Metatton Ex was filmed live all across the underground. There would be no one who hadn’t heard or saw me battle with my soul power. I was shooting soul-powered lasers from my hands after all! Fighting someone who knew a ‘fabulous’ form of capoeira isn’t easy!) “Just to clarify Maya, what you’re saying is… You the power to have ‘souls’ possess you?”

I slammed my two palms on the desk and rose. Mr. Wright looked at me with awe. He seemed impressed with something. I felt an inclination to have Maya clarify for the students, under the pressure they were giving me. “I know them as spirits, but yes, that is more or less what I can do.” After Maya had said that, the classroom went surprisingly quiet… And then erupted into a flurry of questions and suggestions! (Ehhhh?!) Some were asking if she could possess monster souls, others were asking if Maya had any other unique powers.

Toriel saw Maya getting more and more flustered so both she and Mr. Wright quickly went to quell the excitement of the students. “Students! That is enough!” Toriel seemed mad but it was just her assertiveness “I believe Maya-“ She went to put a light hand on Maya’s shoulder. “-is unable to answer all of your questions just yet.”

Toriel nodded at Mr. Wright who nodded back. “Yes, umm, Maya can’t hear through all of your enthusiasm! Haha, haha. So for now I’ll take over and talk a bit about myself.” “That’s a lovely idea! Students, isn’t that a great idea? Let’s now give a round of an applause for Mr. Phoenix Wright!” We all clapped, but it seemed louder than usual to me. Perhaps because they were now intrigued by who these people were. Some began their whispers, some of which I only just managed to hear.

_“I wonder what power Mr. Wright has” “Yeah, I wanna know what he can do too! Who knew humans had such great powers!” “Ahhh~ isn’t he dreamy though~?” “Hey, you’re a monster, which means you can’t breed with him.” “B-Breed? That’s so lewd Miranda!” “Squeeeee~ Frisk is so luckyyy to be humaaaan~!” “Don’t forget also, it seems Mr. Wright is interested with Maya.” “Maya is so luckyyy to be humaaaan~!” “You really do like him don’t you, hehe?” “Mhmmm~” ***nods***._

I managed only to laugh bashfully to myself over their silly yet adorable discussions. Maybe humans really did have their own unique powers. Looking at Mr. Wright in the front of the class, I decided to examine his profile. He seemed well built, and properly composed. He came across as a reliable and lovely man to me. I froze as I realise what I had just thought. (Lovely!? Why did I just think that?! Ahhh no my face is turning red~!) I coughed to clear my thoughts (N-no, I must stay focused. Besides, he and Maya are definitely better suited, shown from how they treat each other.)

“So, where should I start? Well, I suppose I should start from where I first met Maya.” Mr. Wright began speaking, but my mind was spiralling over one word. Love. What does it mean? To fall in love…? I played with my hair as I tuned out from the class. Love, love, love, love. My heart was beating, and this time I could hear it. It was beating, and it felt as if it was aching. I placed a hand on my heart. It felt so good but hurt so much. A feeling I had never experienced as a young child. I suppose this is what it means to grow up in the world. Literally.

I could feel my heart feeling quite hot. I was enticed by the heat. It felt warm and comfy. Bubbly and welcoming. I had no idea how this was happening, but I chose to leave that thought for another time. I just embraced the feeling for as long it was lasting. I don’t know how much time passed but I finally heard Mr. Wright’s voice. It brought me back to focus. “Thank you for asking Miranda. Yes, the true criminal of that DL-6 incident was in fact…“ Mr. Wright looked at Miranda with fierce eyes and pointed straight at her as he yelled “…Manfred von Karma himself!”

She blushed… Then fainted with a smile. “Oh my! It seems poor Miranda was overwhelmed by your sense of justice! Do not worry, I will tend to her, you can continue Mr. Wright.” His face went pale and his pointed finger shuddered. “W-whoops m-m-my bad! S-s-sorry Miranda, I just lost control.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying to laugh it off. “Aha, haha, haha, haha. I-I guess I should try to control my habits.” His face gave it away though. He was still pale.

I heard the whispers again. This time it seemed they were convinced of his ‘powers’.

_“Did you see that?! Miranda fainted when he pointed at her?! What kind of enormous power does he have?!” “Oh, oh, myyy! That was absolutely spectacular I say!” “How did he do that?!” “A human with such a power could be even greater than Frisk here!”_

I gave them a glare but they ignored me and continued.

_“Yeah! Even better than Frisk!” “Mr. Wright must have studied how to do such a thing in court” “I want to become a lawyer now!” “Yeah, me too! Maybe he can teach us how to be lawyers?!” “Yeah!”_

I just shrugged at their remarks. I looked as Toriel walked over to the door with the fainted student. “I’ll be taking Miranda to the nurse’s office. I’ll be back soon. Be good to Mr. Wright here. Alright, see you all soon.” Then she took off and closed the door with Miranda in her arms. I hoped she was okay, but in my mom’s care… I decided she’d be fine. Maya then brought chairs for both herself and Mr. Wright to sit on.

“Oh, thanks Maya! You’re the best. My legs were getting quite sore standing like that.” Maya sat without replying, and shyly tangled her hair. “I-It’s okay Nick… It’s oka-“ Mr. Wright pulled Maya and her chair closer to him and placed a hand on top of hers. .” . . . Nick, not in front of the students!” She kicked her legs wildly back and forth in the air while sitting. She also hid her face, blood rushing quickly to her head. Mr. Wright snapped back to the class, clearly distracted. “Oh, r-right sorry Maya. Ahaha, anyway, where was I? Oh yes!”

And so he went on as the class listened to him intensively. I made an effort to listen to the story he had to share. I heard of his adventures with Ms. von Karma, Mr. Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, Pearl Fey, and Godot. It’s like I learned about law just from someone’s experience. I remember faintly hearing a name when I was lost with my heart’s passion. Mia… Mia… Mia Fey! I intended to ask more about her when class ended. For now I listened as Mr. Wright shared his story with the class.  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . .

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Toriel soon joined us around the middle of his story, and before we knew it, the bell rang for lunch.

4 hours had already passed? Goodness I hadn’t even noticed time fly by that fast. “Students, Mr. Wright will be leaving us soon so please get to know him while you can. He’ll be leaving us after lunch. Please all rise and say thank to our two lovely guests!” The class did as they were told. So they all rose and said:

**“THANK YOU MR. WRIGHT AND MAYA! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR JOINING US TODAY!!”**

I don’t know if it was class or the feeling of joy welling up inside me but I expressed my gratitude at the same loudness as the class. Mr. Wright and Maya were taken aback and left speechless by the class’ gratefulness. Phoenix decided to start. “O-Oh wow… Hah hah haha! We were so glad we could entertain you all while we could. We hope you join us for lunch so please don’t be shy!” Then Maya followed.

“Yeah! All of you! Nick’s offering to pay for lunch for all of you today! So please come along with us! Right Nick?” Mr. Wright seemed to stand slanted, sweating nervously at Maya’s bold proclamation. “What?! Oh-oh I mean – O-of course! Heh heh… heh.” Maya looked Toriel’s way. “You too! Miss…? Ummm?” Maya looked embarrassed having not asked her name earlier. “It’s Ms Dreemurr but please feel free to call me Toriel. And do not worry about having not asked my name earlier, Mr. Wright’s told me all about you in setting up this arrangement for class today.” Toriel giggled as she offered her hand and Maya shook it with hers, looking relieved.

After class was adjourned, most of the students went to follow Mr. Wright and Maya to the Cafeteria. I stood outside the classroom, waiting for my mother as I always do every class. Toriel left the class after everyone was accounted for. She told me she would have some errands to run as a teacher and told me to join our guests. I nodded, had a brief hug with her and went on my way to the Cafeteria. As I was walking, I passed the jerks who looked down on me and Toriel before. But they seemed enraptured by the arrival of two adult humans. Them being Mr. Wright and Maya. We had human students, but they looked out of place, which is probably what they were so intrigued with.

Finally, I made it to the Cafeteria. It’s quite big considering it has to hold students as young as the primary level. The Cafeteria houses red round tables set up as 6 columns of 15. There are also stairs at each end of the rows facing me for those who wanted to eat higher up. At the front I saw students lining up with Mr. Wright and Maya heading the line and buying our class one burger each. “Such a great pair, those two. Buying burgers for our class.” I couldn’t help but smile as students crowded them, warmly welcomed by both of them. “Y-yeah, they really are. Aren’t they?”

“Charlotte?” I turned to see Charlotte sitting alone, eating what seemed to be muffins and biscuits, supposedly made from her mother. After all, Muffet was this town’s greatest baker. (She even brought a tea set…) “O-o-oh hello my friend.” I felt a little bad for her since she couldn’t eat burgers. Not the kind which the Cafeteria sold anyway. Muffet’s family were vegetarian, decidedly so. I considered my options. (I really should go be with her. I can catch Mr. Wright just before he leaves.) “Do you mind if I join you Charlotte?”

“No not at all, please feel free to join! I was just having mama’s delicious sweets! Would you like to try one?” I decided eating one might help her relax a little. “Sure! Thank you Charlotte.” I took a bite out of a biscuit she offered. My eyes lightened up, and she must have noticed how much I enjoyed it because she giggled as she said “Oh, my! You really do like them don’t you? Ahuhuhu! I’m glad.” She then went on to poor me a cup to tea. “Oh thank you. . . . . . Charlotte can I ask you something?” I thought it best not to be indirect about my question. She brushed through her silky hair, which flowed as beautifully as spider threads caught in the wind.

(… Ah, she really was amazing.) “Charlotte, why aren’t you talking with Mr. Wright and Maya?” Charlotte went red almost immediately and mumbled as she bit into a muffin. “B-because being nearing him makes me heart race…” Her voice was quiet so I had to ask again. “B-b-b—b-because being ne-near hi… hi... hiiiimm! Kyaaaaaahhh! ~” She gripped her red face, ears steaming. She was finding it too difficult to speak about Mr. Wright. “Hehe, I understand.” I patted her head gently, and she looked up at me with contentment. It was patting her that made me grateful that we were the same height.

“Frisk…” (…W-woah.) Charlotte saying my name and looking at me the way she did, I couldn’t resist hugging her, so I did. I flew into her arms! “Stop being so cute please Charlotte.” I kept my face buried into her shoulder as my face flushed. “Oh my! Ahuhu, oh Frisk, I think the same of you too!” She hugged me back with all 6 arms. She held me close and smiled in a way that made her look like an older sister. We hadn’t said much. But in that hug I knew we said so much already. We were stuck like that for quite a while. But I was happy to just be near her.

I decided to leave my lunch on the table and converse more while in her arms. “They really are great people you know.” I turned my head to the crowd surrounding the two guests and Charlotte followed my gaze. “I actually hoped to ask Mr. Wright after lunch.” She pulled back, looking surprised “Oh?” She wore a face of genuine curiosity. Drinking more tea she asked “What is it that you hoped to ask?” She hugged my waist, and pulled me in close with two arms. I blushed at her movement but I didn’t reject it. She placed two hands on her lap, and looked at me with eager eyes, ready to listen.

Charlotte was a proper spider-lady, brought up by being taught formalities and manners, but she was a completely different spider around me. She was more open, compassionate and understanding. I felt as if she was older than me sometimes. It shocked me how well she took control of the situation. She took my hand with one of hers. “You can trust me! We’re friends after all. Ahuhu~” (Oh goodness. Her hands are warm…) She cocked her head to the side, smiling her adorable smile.

“W-well?” I scratched my cheek as I pondered what it was I wanted to ask. “O-oh that’s right! I wanted to ask him about Mia Fey.” Charlotte looked puzzled this time. “Mia Fey?” She took a small bite out of a biscuit as she thought about today’s class. “Oh you mean, his mentor? The one who taught him what it means to be a lawyer? The one who…” She hesitated a bit “who… passed away?” I remained silent, taking the fact to heart. Since I tuned out during the beginning of his story, I hadn’t known. But that just made me want to ask more about her. “Charlotte? Did Mr. Wright say anything else about her?”

Charlotte cocked her head quizzically “Hmmm? I don’t believe he did. I’m sure it was a sensitive subject to go over, considering. Poor dearie, he really did look sad when thinking about her. Maya even held his hand when he went silent. I wish it was me, who was holding his… his… haaaannnd~!” (Aha, she gets so flustered too easily~! What would Muffet say about Charlotte falling for a human?) I squeezed her hand, and she came out of her embarrassment. We stared at each other silently. After a while, we both laughed at nothing in particular but both feeling really good about enjoying the moment. (…I wish I could relive this forever. But I know the memory will last better experienced once.) It wasn’t until the bell went that Charlotte moved.

“Oh my! Lunch is over! I must pack away my food and clear the table post-haste!” She had returned to her formal princess personality. It was cute to watch her humming while cleaning. “I would offer a hand, but seeing as you have six, I decided it’d be best left to you.” She turned to me, embarrassed. “O-oh it is okay, I do well on my own Frisk.” She nodded over to Mr. Wright. “You better catch Mr. Wright before he leaves!” I turned and saw him and Maya walk our way. “You’re right! Alright, wish me luck!”

Charlotte hugged me a last time, her many sparkling eyes sent my head spinning; leaving me unsure of my sexual orientation for a second. “Good luck, my dear.”

She pushed me towards Mr. Wright’s direction encouragingly and waved goodbye.

“Mr. Wright! Please wait!” I saw Mr. Wright look my way. I kept my pace up until I was close enough. “There’s something I’d like to ask you!” His face was open eyed, surprised and unsure of how to respond. “O-Oh?” turned out to be all he could say. Maya noticed Phoenix losing his head, and picked up the momentum with a question.

***Gyakuten Saiban – Maya Fey’s Theme 2001 plays***

“Hey there! I remember you! You were in our class right?! Did you get yourself a burger?” Her sudden change of mood took me by surprise. Her palms were clasped together, and her face smiling that familiar smile. I shook my head in reply. Then she immediately turned to Mr. Wright. “Niicccck!!! You didn’t buy this adorable little girl a burger?! How could you?! Hmmph!” With puffed cheeks and crossed arms, she looked away from him in disappointment. “E-ee-ehhhh?! Wait?! B-but I?! No! – But? – She? – I?!?” Mr. Wright just mumbled incoherent nothings as I stepped in between to correct the situation.

“Oh no, I meant I didn’t want to get one! I was having lunch with a friend so please stop worrying poor Mr. Wright!” Maya jumped up in surprised with a hand covering her lips. “Oh..? Really? Oh I s-s-see.” She turned back to pat Mr. Wright once [very strongly] on the back. He let out a yelp. “You see? It was all a misTAAAAKKAAARRHGGGGGHH!” His eyes went empty for a second! He was hit so hard he nearly toppled over! (Wow! She must work out at the gym alot!)

From his empowering voice, I gasped and so did the others still around Mr. Wright and Maya. “Mr. Wright are you alright?! That sounded painful!” I hurried to steady him before he fell over, although he was much taller than me. I tried my best to rub his back. Mr. Wright raised his voice a little, but was careful not to sound mad. “What was that for Maya?!” I blinked my eyes for a second, and just like that, Maya was by his side.

She tiptoed and pinched his cheek, whispering “Because I’m sorry about accusing you, silly!” With a quick kiss on the cheek she levelled her feet back onto the ground. She giggled happily as I checked on Mr. Wright. “H-hey you okay?” I spoke my next line cautiously. “She said sorry, although the way she did it was… different?” She playfully poked her tongue at me and the students still around us, raising an angled peace sign near her face. I laughed nervously in reply, clearly there was a strong bond between the two that I didn’t yet understand so I let it pass.

With both his hands holding onto each of his knees, holding himself up, he turned his head a little in my direction. “D-d-don’t w-worry about me. W-whew.” Clearly a little breathless from the sudden shock, but he was still well enough to speak. “I-I’m fine. I’ve honestly had worse…” I stopped for a moment. (W-what was that? Did he actually sm-) I swear I saw it. For a second, I thought I saw a slight glitter of a smile show on his face.

But hearing Mr. Wright say that, with such a confident and understanding nature; I couldn’t help but blush a little. From the looks of it, Mr. Wright was flustered a little too, I guessed from Maya’s kiss. I subconsciously let him go, feeling a little sad I couldn’t stay with him. (Wow, he really is amazing, just like mom said! Woooow~ … Oh and lucky no one’s noticed the colour on my face… How embarrassing! ~ Hehehe!) Boy, I was glad no one commented on my now red features.

“Hehe, sure he’s fine! He’s had harder hits, especially from a ‘certain’ prosecutor.” Maya winked and acted out something I wasn’t able to figure, but Mr. Wright noticed her gesture and recovered in a snap! “Y-Yeah!” Scratching his head in embarrassment, he patted my shoulder as thanks. “Don’t worry! Maya’s right! I’ve actually had worse than this from a certain lady with a fearsome weapon of PAAAIIIINNN~” He said it in a spooky attempt, making wriggling figure gestures to drive his point home. “Oh my ~!” I gave him the pleasure of playing along in pretend shock. We laughed a little afterwards. I thought to myself:

* (You wonder who this prosecutor was. I heard about so many during his story I couldn’t figure it out. The mystery fills you with determination.)

Oh, THERE you are SAVE point! Good to know it didn’t leave me forever.

* (You sigh in relief at the return of your powers.)

* (You poke Mr. Wright’s arm, hoping to be filled in on the mystery. A sudden pause. Then he winks you and says “I’ll tell you more about her later. Right, Maya?”)

He looked away, giving Maya a glance. She did the same in return, hearing the exchange we made. It was only for a moment but for them must have felt like forever. Relaxed smiles reflecting the things they’ve experienced and been through. I saw a little tear beginning to form on her flawless face. “Right… Nick.” With closed eyes, she smiled, the most mature and beautiful smile ever seen. Emotions were getting pretty strong, and the students seemed to be affected as well. Tears were flowing, and nearly some of mine, but shook it off. I tear up horribly and I didn’t want anyone to see that. I gave a warm smile to them both, and placed a hand over my beating heart.

(It’s beating strong… The sight of true love at its finest has made my heart ache. It wants to love, and to be loved… don’t you?)

 

 ***Gyakuten Saiban – Maya Fey’s Theme 2001 ends***  
  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
  
A short silence fell, with our class being caught in a whirlpool of emotions. Moments later, the class warning bell went off and everyone from my class hurried back to our room, each saying thank you and goodbye to Mr. Wright and Maya before running and disappearing beyond the Cafeteria hallway. Only I stood there. Looking back between our guests and the long-gone classmates I realised I had to hurry and said the same as the others. As I turned and headed to class, I heard Mr. Wright’s voice and stopped.

“Hey, here, take one of my business cards. It’s our office, ‘Wright and Co. Law Offices’.” He gave me a thumbs up. “Be sure to visit to have that question asked, alright Frisk? You’re always welcome to stop by! In fact, if you’re interested, I’m taking a 6 week crash course on the criminal and civil law of monsters and humans. I’ll explain more whenever you drop by.” My eyes glowed in excitement. “Okay! Thank you so much guys! Better get going now though. See you!” I heard Maya as I left “You better come Frisk! We’ll be expecting youuuu! Byeeeee ~!” I turned my head for a split second. Maya pointed one of her legs up waving both hands on joy. Mr. Wright just smiled and waved.

 

 

_I’m so glad I met them here at school today! Hehe!_

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

-Phoenix Wright’s View-

She is definitely a strong and capable student. I wish her only the best in her education. I felt Maya grab and shake me. “Hey Nick! Come on! Let’s go, we told Bikini that we’d pick up Pearly from school today remember…?” Oh shoot! I totally forgot that! I was so busy being caught up with everyone that I forgot about Pearls! “You’re right Maya! Come on, let’s go!” I gripped the air, ready to move. “Right, Nick! Right behind you.” Just like that, we began pacing ourselves back to the car. But before we were 4 metres out from the front school door. Something caught my ear. It was three different voices. I held Maya back so I could hear them “W-wait, Maya.”

“That human, how could she have a monster mother?”  
“Yeah, that’s like impossible right?”  
“*Sigh* that’s not what he’s trying to say dimwit!”  
“Ouch! Why’d you hit my head?”  
“Because you’re not listening to the boss!”  
“Quiet boys! We got distracted by the humans for a while, but we need to focus. Housing a human within a monster’s home, is wrong. We may be at peace with humans, but it doesn’t mean we accept them. As soon as Frisk walks out with Toriel, we’ll trip her up!”  
“That’s genius boss!”  
“*Sigh* that is fine with me.”  
“Good! Now let’s go!"

  
. . .

 **“OBJECTION!”**  
  
  
It upset me, and so slammed my foot down. “Not gonna happen!” I heard it all, and I couldn’t accept what I heard. I rushed to the corner just before the front school door. “H-Hey wait up, Nick!” I heard Maya yelling behind me but I didn’t pay it mind just yet. Then I saw them… There they were. “Boss! Look out! It’s them!” The scrawny and deformed monster pushed the one in front. The one in front shoved him back behind him. “Get back behind me! I got this…” He waltz up to me casually, as if he paid me no attention.

“What’re doing here?! Scram! This is OUR spot and YOU isn’t welcome here! Heh.” He spoke like he’d seen too many mafia gang films. I was losing my patience. I heard the other two cheer him on from the back. “That’s right boss you got him now!” “*Sigh* what a waste of time.” He wasn’t as tall as me. None of them were, they were at least half my height. Even Frisk was taller than these monsters.

I didn’t have time for this. So I made this quick. “N-Nick! What are you doing?!” I grabbed the monster in front of me by the collar and lifted him until he was looking me in the eyes. “You listen to me, punk. You even dare try to HURT Frisk and his friends... I’ll come back. And I’ll make you pay.” My eyes sharpened, refusing to blink as he stared right at me. “…Nick?” Maya was stunned, but I winked at her to let her know I wasn’t too serious. She giggled internally and turned away from us. The monster in my hands began to shudder and sweat in panic… (Bingo.)

“U-u-uh huh? You hea-nonononNONO! We-we d-din’t say nuffin’ like that did we boys?!?!” The coward of a leader turned to his cronies behind him. “Yepyepyepyepyep! What the boss said!” The scrawny one nodded insanely and held onto the arms on the one with glasses. “Stop that! W-well *ahem* we seem to have been caught. As it were.”

The one with the glasses shifted his glasses up, rebalancing the rim back on his nose. Alright, then time to end this! “No more TRYING TO HURT FRISK AND HER MOTHER. You stay RIGHT away from them!” I dropped the monster in my hands down and looked back at him. “IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?!?” I sounded really mad, but it was all a front to keep Frisk safe. “And ONE LAST THING! You. Three. Apologise. To Them. YES??!!” (*snicker* this is too much hahaha.)

“Y-y-y-yesssssss! We got itttttt! No more! No more! We sweaaaaar!”  
“Y-yeah! The Boss never lies!”  
“*Sigh* we formally surrender to your will, Mr. Wright *bows*.”

“That’s what I thought.” I dramatically stormed away, grabbing Maya’s hand gently and exited the door. Once we were in the car, I burst out laughing. “Hahahahaha! Ohh- maaaan- hahahahah! The-the look! The look in their eyes!” I wiped a tear of joy from my eye. “Ohhh maaan that was priceless! Hhaa!” Maya laughed a little with me. “You’re a meanie Nick, I was worried you were going to punch the poor thing!”

I pretended to be serious again, pulled a straight face, and made my voice drop low. “I could’ve…”Maya looked at me, dumbfounded. “H-huh?!” I kept still like for a few seconds. “N-Nick?” Then I smiled to relieve her of her astonishment. “Ju-ust-Kid-ding! Haha!” As I said ‘ding’, I bopped her on the nose. I saw her face flush with redness, it was too cute. She looked away, merging her hand with mine. “Nick, you’re a real dork, you know that?”

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

-Back to Frisk-

Our last class flew by like a blur. I barely paid any attention to it, well, mostly. I took notes when necessary but I kept thinking about Mr. Wright and Maya, and about the business card they gave me. During class, I was twirling the card effortlessly between my fingers. It felt the same as twirling a pen by the same method. It’s a useless skill but I’m talented in maneuvering a pen around my hand. The question was still strong in my head as well. Scratch that, it wasn’t a question as much as it was a topic to inquire about.

Mia Fey… Why was I so determined to learn about her? Did I know her from somewhere? I didn’t know… I feel like Maya’s skill as a ‘Spirit Medium’ might be a clue… As for the class, it was well behaved and went on as usual, as if the two guests hadn’t been in our class at all. Charlotte decided to sit next to me, but being the behaved and well-mannered girl as she was, she didn’t start conversation with me while my mom Toriel was teaching.

I didn’t mind, but I did appreciated her company. It was always welcome. It was good to know she liked being around me like I did with her. After Toriel gave out the weekly homework. She dismissed the class and everyone went on their separate ways. I stood up, holstering my bag strap around my neck. I turned to leave the class when… Someone jumped and hugged me from behind! It was comforting but it caught me off guard. “W-woah!” I felt a chin rest on my right shoulder. I reflexively turned my head to the right.

“Hey dearie~ Thank you for today!! It was most enjoyable being with you! I’m just… Really happpppy~!” Her eyes sparkled just like before. Oh Charlotte, always there to make my day better just by being with me. “You do seem quite happy Charlotte. I’m glad too.” I decided to kiss her cheek, as any good friend would, while she was still hugging me. Charlotte’s breath was close, tickling my neck as she spoke. “A-awwww dearie… Ahuhu, it’s your turn to stop being cute.”

She held me tighter. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. But as soon as it had started, it stopped. I faced forward and I could feel her turning to face me. “Come visit mama and me sometime?” I nodded without hesitation. “I would love to.” She hummed happily, pleased. “I’ll be holding you to that~ ! Well, I better be off now. See you tomorrow, okay Frisk?” She returned my earlier gesture by kissing me back on the cheek before letting me go and leaving. I could already feel her warmth disappear as she walked elegantly out the classroom door. I heard whispers from others talking about us just then. It caused me to stand in thought.

People looking from the outside of our friendship could’ve easily said that we were in a relationship. But that truly wasn’t the case. We were just that close. We were best friends, after all. And her species of monster were very ‘regally proper’ but ‘personally affectionate’, meaning they express their affection only to those they trust while maintaining respect for all life. “That also means…” I thought of how their males would express affection to other males they trusted. “O-Ohhh my. Surely it’s not exactly like that though. Ahh well~” I shrugged then walked out of class.

I stood outside our class waiting for Toriel when I saw three monsters walk towards me. They had their heads down, and they knelt before me on one bended knee. “W-wahh?!” (I recognise these monsters! They were the ones who keep giving me and Toriel a hard time!) “W-w-we sorry for what we did human, we’re really sooorrrrryyy!” (Huh?! This is completely out of nowhere!) “You mean sorry for harassing me and Toriel?!” The three monsters nodded. “A spiky haired human told us to say sorry and to not hurt you both agaaaaaiiinn!!! He was scary I tell ya!! Eyes like a deadly Phoenix!!” A single man came to mind. A memory flashed before my eyes.

_“M-my name is… Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney!”_

(No way… T-that’s… Did he really?-) “And he said, never ever EVER! To hurt any of you or your friendsssssss!! H-h-he said if we tried anything tricky. He’d come back and make us PAAAAAYYY! He looked at me with eyes that weren’t even human, I swear!” (Heh heh, what did Mr. Wright DO to them?.. But woooow!) I was so honoured! Mr. Wright went out of his way to help me and mom out. I changed the look in my eyes. Now that I know these monsters weren’t tough as they tried to be, I had no need to be mad at them. After all, another ‘monster in disguise’ already tested their resolve.

_Thank you Mr. Wright, it really means a lot. You’re truly a hero. I owe you for this, and I won’t take no for an answer, hehe~_

“You’re forgiven.” I smiled to show I wasn’t lying. The monsters looked at each other and at me in surprise. “Wow Boss! She really means it!” said the scrawny monster. “*Relieved sigh* human kindness. There really is nothing like it” said the one with the glasses. The last to speak was the big one. “I-I suppose then… We should go.” They all rose at once and turned to leave. But I called out to them. “Wait! Can I know your names at least.” They froze, and hesitated. It was the one in the glasses that spoke, backs still turned.

“I’m Leonard XVIII. My friends call my Lenny. You may too if you wish. The large one is Butch. And the other is Louie.”

I let that set in. Leonard, Butch and Louie. I was amazed on how quickly Mr. Wright converted these three. But I was forever grateful. “Very well… Thank you, Leonard.” Leonard nodded. Then they continued to walk away. I heard Butch say one last thing as they got further away.

“I suppose, not all humans, are bad after all.”

It was about 5 minutes later before Toriel came out of class and locked the class up. She turned to acknowledge me. “Oh, hey there my child! I hope you learned a lot today in both our classes. And don’t forget the homework for this week. I expect you to keep up with the class.” I decided to keep the encounter I had with the three monsters to myself, it felt better that way. “Yes mom, I promise to do my homework.” She brightened up. “Good, I expect only the best from you, my child. Come on, let us both head home. Asgore’s going to be home late so we’ll see him for dinner.”

That reminds me, Asgore… I was happy he was in our family. But it took 4 whole years of service to the school before Asgore was accepted by Toriel again. I pictured the memory in my head. _“I don’t forgive you. But… You’ve proven your dedication, and determination to be forgiven. And I… I accept.” Asgore’s face lit up. “Really Toriel?! That’s such great news! T-Thank you so much! W-wow! You hear that Frisk?” I simply nodded as Toriel make her next point clear. “That doesn’t mean that I love you again. You’ll have to earn that back as well.”_

 _Now it was Asgore’s turn to nod. “Y-yes, o-o-of course. T-thank you.” I decided to that I wanted to make it official. “Mama, hug daddy! Please? You have to make it official!” Toriel blushed at my request while Asgore’s head bowed. “O-oh! A-are you sure? Hmmmm... Suppose it only be fair after all his hard work.” Toriel opened her arms. “W-well? The human wants to know that I mean what I say. Hug me Asgore, j-just this once.” She turned her red face away. He was stunned that I had asked such a thing_.

_I nodded. “O-oh okay, as you wish.” And so they hugged. I was pleased to see that Toriel didn’t try to pull back or resist. Asgore looked as happy as could be! I jumped in the air “Yaaaaay~!!”_

I was only 12 back then… Good times. “Child are you well? We can go home now.” (Oh! I hadn’t realised how long I was reliving memories for!) “Sorry mom, y-yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go home.” She took my hand instinctively, and stopped realising what she was doing. “O-oh my, you’re already such a grown woman and I sometimes keep holding you hand. Sorry about that my child.” I swept up the hand she let mine go with. “Mom, it’s okay. I don’t mind it. Old habits die hard right?” She swelled with embarrassment but was happy. “*A-ahem* that is true… Thank you, Frisk.” And so, just like she had 9 years ago. Toriel held my hand, and we went home

  
. . . . . . . . . .

  
After dinner, I gave mom and dad a quick hug. “Thank you Toriel! Mhmmm~ Thank you Asgore! Mhmmm~” They said goodnight to me and I did the same. As soon as I crashed on my bed. I let myself drift to sleep. I gripped Mr. Wright’s business card tightly. “On Saturday, I’m going to go see Mr. Wright and Maya. For sure! Hehe!” Now I couldn’t wait to see them again.

 

 

* (You think about Mr. Wright and Maya. You plan to see them indefinitely on Saturday. It fills you with determination.)

_This was such an amazing day! Can’t wait for more. Goodnight Asriel, I hope you dream sweet_

_. . . ._

_And for the first time in forever. I was no longer haunted by the dream with Asriel._

_"Because I once was lost, but now am found. I’m still out there, dear Frisk.”_

_. . ._

Huh?


End file.
